1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a cable connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,785 discloses a plug with a housing overmolded onto a wire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,864 discloses an electrical connector for flat cables.